1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium for controlling to establish and disconnect a communication session for data transmission/reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is well known PTP-IP (PTP over TCP/IP) as a protocol for connecting PTP (Picture Transfer Protocol) and TCP (Transfer Control Protocol). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-109595 describes a technique of performing direct printing with wireless connection using PTP-IP without using a USB (Universal Serial Bus). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-109595 also describes a technique in which the operation of a printer serving as an image output apparatus is guaranteed in an apparatus for performing direct printing with wireless connection even if a digital camera serving as an image input apparatus disconnects connection with the printer before the printer disconnects the connection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-109595 assumes that the digital camera disconnects connection, and does not describe a disconnection control operation on the printer side. On the other hand, in an apparatus for performing direct printing with wireless connection, a plurality of communication sessions for transmitting/receiving print data may not simultaneously be established due to restrictions imposed by the apparatus and a protocol. In this case, if a printer cannot disconnect a communication session with a digital camera, one digital camera may occupy the communication resources of the printer, thereby occupying the printing resources as well.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and provides a technique for preventing a partner apparatus such as a digital camera from occupying the communication resources of a communication apparatus such as a printer, and resources for executing an application such as printing.